Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde's adopted daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. She is the deuteragonist of Despicable Me, one of the three tritagonists of Despicable Me 2 and one of the three tetartagonists of Despicable Me 3. Margo is the oldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Miss Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. She does join in with Edith's antics if it's against someone she doesn't like. She finds it very endearing when Agnes says innocent childlike things (although she does display mild irritation at Agnes' fixation with unicorns), the total opposite of Edith, who finds it irritating. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and pale skin. She is seen wearing a black T-shirt with The Lorax and underneath is a white button shirt, and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red and white striped hi-top Converse sneakers. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "87" on it. Personality Margo tends to be sensitive and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector, she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically- "We do the A's then the B's and the C's...". She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, she's the best compared to her younger sisters, and enjoys it a lot. Margo also falls for boys, which Gru is very uncomfortable with her doing. Plot ''Despicable Me'' Margo is one of the three girls staying in Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. She tries to act hopeful to Miss Hattie, but when she reports to her the cookie sales, Miss Hattie is angry and warns Margo and her sisters that if they don't sell enough, they will be put in the Box of Shame. She, along with Edith and Agnes are adopted by Gru. At first, she dislikes him and refuses to accept him as her new father. However, she eventually learned to get along with him, who loved her in return. Their relationship as father and daughter is broken briefly when Dr. Nefario sent her, Edith, and Agnes back to Miss Hattie and when she is later forced to jump from Vector's ship during a life-threatening situation. Once Gru rescued her, she thought of him as a father and told him she loved him. ''Home Makeover'' The Social Worker telephones Gru´s house and Margo answers. Margo gets scared when the Social Worker tells her (making Gru´s voice) that he is coming to check if the house is good for children. Margo tells the girls and the Minions and they all help to turn the house appropriate. When the Social Worker arrives, she dresses herself as Gru (with a minion's help using Gru's clothes). The Social Worker says the house is appropriate for children, but then Gru arrives, the Social Worker faints at seeing two Grus at the time. Gru is happy for it, but he also faints when he sees his house looking girly. ''Minion Mayhem'' During most of the ride until the anti-gravity recycling room, Margo controls a type of levitating hovercraft. ''Despicable Me 2'' ]] Margo is seen texting a friend named "Avery" by Gru. Concerned that she might be talking to a guy behind his back, he asks her whether Avery is a boy or a girl. At Paradise Mall, Margo encounters and falls for Antonio, the son of Eduardo, much to Gru's horror. Realizing their relationship, Agnes and Edith inform him that Margo has a boyfriend, who gets angry and tries to separate the two. Margo goes on a "date" with Antonio which is stopped by Gru. At some point later, at the Cinco De Mayo party, Gru finds a depressed Margo, who tells him that Antonio is dancing with another girl and has cheated on her. Gru then freezes Antonio with a freeze ray in return as a depressed Margo leaves. Gru also told her, Edith and Agnes to stay home, because Eduardo was El Macho. While Margo was playing a unicorn board game with Agnes, they hear a strange growling noise, and it was Kevin. ''Puppy'' Margo is watching a movie with her family when Dave's pet UFO suddenly destroyed the television because of the fictional UFO that it thought was real and was attacking them. ''Training Wheels'' Margo is seen with Edith and Agnes when they hear an ice cream truck and head out on their bikes to get some ice cream, while Margo and Edith head down the street with the other kids not knowing that Agnes had falling off her bike, she and Edith are amazed when they see Agnes on her new bike and they all began to go down the road, the girls finally make to the ice cream truck however before they could get treated to some ice cream a robber comes out of the jewellery store and carjacked the truck with the ice cream and drives away. Margo and the other kids watched the truck take off and then they all witness Agnes going after the thief Margo then gets worried about Agnes and they all follow her. After Agnes stop the Jewels Thief and saved the day Margo and Edith are enjoyed by the raining ice cream and cheer for Agnes, later Margo was sorry that Agnes' bike blow up but she didn't care as she said she like her other bike better, Margo and Edith are once again amazed as Agnes' bike transformed in robotic suit and they both watch her fly away. Gallery Trivia *Each Despicable Me film has a different design on Margo's T-shirt. **In the first movie, there is a design of The Lorax on Margo's shirt which hinted at the release of Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, another movie developed and released by Illumination Entertainment and Universal Pictures which was released on March 2, 2012. **In the second movie, the Lorax design did not appear, but is instead replaced by a graphic of Wangan-Kun from the Japanese series Bayside Shakedown. **In the third movie, the graphic of Wangan-Kun is replaced by a design of The Grinch. However, the Wangan-Kun design still appears in some official artwork of the movie. *Margo's behavior toward Antonio dumping her is similar to Gru's toward Lucy being reassigned to Australia. This is the first sign that the girls are starting to take after their adoptive father. *It was never revealed when Margo, Edith, and Agnes arrived at the orphanage. *In Despicable Me 3, Gru says to Dru that she is 12. However according to some merchandise, Margo is said to going a case of the teenage grumps hinting she is already a teenager. References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists